The present invention generally relates to electrical generating systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical generating system utilizing a magnetic coupling arrangement.
Electrical generating systems are useful in a number of applications. Such electrical generating systems can comprise hydro-electric turbines, wind powered generating devices, or even solar panel arrays. With respect to solar panel arrays, there is often a need to convert the direct current electricity generated from the solar panel array into mechanical motion, or alternating current.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical generating system for producing electricity. Such an electrical generating system should have the capability of converting a direct current, such as from a solar panel array, to an alternating current or mechanical movement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in an electrical generating system which generally comprises an electric motor coupled to a power source. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the power source comprises a solar panel array. A magnetic coupling is connected to an output shaft of the motor. In turn, a gear assembly is connected to the magnetic coupling.
The magnetic coupling comprises opposed first and second plates, each having permanent magnets affixed thereto. More particularly, the first plate is connected to the output shaft of the motor and includes radially positioned, spaced apart permanent magnets extending from a face thereof. The second plate is in spaced relation to the first plate and also includes radially positioned, spaced apart permanent magnets extending therefrom. The first and second plates are positioned such that the permanent magnets extend between one another, whereby a rotation of the first plate by the motor causes the second plate to rotate by repulsive magnetic force.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the gear assembly comprises a first gear rotatably connected to the magnetic coupling and rotatably engaged with the second gear of a smaller diameter. The second gear is rotatably engaged with the third gear having a larger diameter than the second gear. The third gear is in operable connection with a gear of an electrical generator having a smaller diameter than the third gear. The third gear may also be attached to a propeller or the like. As such, the gear assembly has a high transmission ratio, typically at least 100 to 1. In a particularly preferred embodiment, a second electrical generator is connected to the third gear of the gear assembly.
The electrical generator is electrically coupled to the motor and/or an electrical outlet for delivering the electricity generated therefrom.